villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rowena Price
'Rowena "Ro" Price '''is the main protagonist (and later revealed to be the main villain) of the neo-noir crime thriller, ''Perfect Stranger. She is portrayed by Halle Berry. History The film starts with her relentlessly interviewing a closet-gay senator, to which he asks "what do you want" to keep the information quiet, unaware that she was recording the conversation, thus sealing his fate with the request to keep it quiet. She returns to her desk and prepares to write the story, but her boss shuts her down, much to Rowena's chagrin. She says that rich people get away with anything and has an outburst in the office. Her editor knows that Rowena is the best reporter there, so instead of firing her, he forces her to go on a 'vacation.' Her friend/co-worker Miles Haley goes with her. She meets her childhood friend Grace Clayton in a subway and Grace offers to help her take down a powerful businessman named Harrison Hill, with printed e-mails proving that he is having an extra-marital affair. The next day, Rowena learns that Grace was found dead, killed with a belladonna overdose in her eyes before being brutally drowned. She tells her mother that she will find out who killed Grace, and ensure that justice is served. The medical examiner also says that Grace was heavily pregnant at the time of death, and the murderer will likely be charged with the baby's death as well, because of how close she was to birth. She tells Miles that they have to solve this case because its personal, the police are incompetent, and they have nothing else to do in their 'vacation.' The duo conclude that the baby belonged to Harrison Hill, as a result of the affair, making him their prime suspect. Rowena goes undercover using the alias 'Katherine Pogue' and becomes a temp at Hill's company, H2A. At her new job, she makes gift bags for a Victoria's Secret Collection Launch with her co-worker, Gina, who frequently gossips, so she knows all of the dirt on the other employees. Ro uses this to her advantage to learn more about Hill's affair, and if he's cheating with any employees. She also learns that Hill's wife has control over the assets, meaning if they divorced, he would be broke, giving him reason to kill Grace, as she was pregnant, would have revealed the affair, and ruined his opulent lifestyle. Under the instruction of Miles, Ro attempts to download a virus into Hill's computer to give him the ability to hack into Hill's e-mails, but she gets caught, and is fired. A bemused Rowena goes back to Miles' apartment, but he isn't home. She discovers a shrine made by Miles, featuring suggestive pictures of her, Miles, and Grace, implying he is heavily infatuated with her, and the baby was possibly his, not Hill's. When he arrives home, she confronts him, but he consoles her with evidence that Hill's company makes Belladonna eye drops to dilate pupils, meaning Hill had access to the murder weapon. Ro uses this evidence to go to the police and have him arrested. He is charged, found guilty, and sent to prison. After the trial, Rowena returns home and opens her medicine cabinet behind the mirror in the bathroom, with a vile of belladonna in it, which she pours down the drain, revealing her to be the real killer. Miles enters her apartment saying that he knows that she is the real murderer. As evidence, he says that her internet history proves that she knew Hill had access to Belladonna, and she had a dislike of rich men getting away with heinous crimes. She has a flashback revealing that her father attempted to molest her when she was a child, and was killed by her mother. A young Rowena helped her mother get rid of the body, and because Grace was her childhood friend who lived next door, she saw them burying the body, and used this to blackmail Rowena and her mother. He makes a deal that he will keep this secret quiet if she sleeps with her. Rowena sobs briefly, pretends to agree, but instead stabs him with a knife, trashes the kitchen, and calls the police saying Miles attacked her and that he was the real killer, not Hill. Trivia * The film's planned ending had Miles being the actual killer, but a test audience preferred the film's final ending. ** Ironically, the reveal of Rowena being the killer, as well as her having killed three people and receiving no punishment was heavily panned by critics. References *Rowena Price In Heroes Wiki00 Category:Female Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Businessmen Category:Sophisticated Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Serial Killers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mongers Category:Usurper Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Misandrists Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Remorseful Category:Femme Fatale Category:Traitor Category:Mutilators Category:Fictionalized Category:Vigilante Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Liars